Junjo next generation
by animezoe432
Summary: Join Suki Usami and Yukio Kusama on their story. Their love is only just blooming, but for how long?
1. Chapter 1

The new medication, F3mal3, has the ability to give male's the chance to have children. The drug is to be taken once a day, for 31 days, after that, the person had a week to get pregnant. If they do not get pregnant within the time limit, the person has a male period. Also, Japan had legalised same sex marriages, so that was lucky for them both to be announced at the same time.

~~~ The Romantica household~~~

"Usagi- san..." Misaki said in a hushed tone standing in front of his soon to be husband.  
>"What is it Misaki?" The taller, more masculine male said putting down his coffee,<br>"I-I'm pregnant..." He said blushing. Akihiko shot up off of the sofa,  
>"what?" He asked holding the smaller boys shoulders,<br>"I'm only in my first month thought..." Misaki looked away,  
>"how?"<br>"I... Saved up and bought F3mal3... For you... So I could make you even happier..." Misaki started to cry and blamed it on the hormones.  
>"So you're... And it's my..." Akihiko was talking gibberish, he had a smile on his face that screamed happy. Akihiko kissed Misaki and held his stomach.<p>

~~~ The Egotist household~~~

"Hey Nakawi... I have a surprise for you..." Hiroki said walking in from the bathroom, sitting on the sofa with his rather large lover.  
>"What is it Hiro- san? Are we ganna have a bath together?" Nawaki asked enthusiastically as he hugged Hiroki,<br>"no you idiot... This is serious..." Hiroki looked down, his face blush red.  
>"What is it?" Nawaki asked, he was concerned now.<br>"I- Um... We're going to have a baby..."  
>"So we're adopting?"<br>"No... I'm..." Hiroki looked down at his stomach, he hadn't realized until now, what with the morning sickness, that he was pregnant. Nakawi shot straight up and looked Hiroki in the eye,  
>"I love you," he said lifting up his fiancé bridal style and carrying him into their bedroom.<p>

~~~The Terrorist household~~~

"Miyagi- kun I have something to tell you..." Shinobu said sitting down at the table for dinner,  
>"what is it?"<br>"I'm pregnant..." He muttered, Miyagi couldn't hear him,  
>"what?"<br>"You heard me!"  
>"No I didn't,<br>"I'M PREGNANT!" Shinobu said, his hormones were already beating him.  
>"... Baka... No need to shout..." Miyagi said, he was shocked. He reached over the table and held his lovers shaking hand,<br>"this means I have a good excuse to give you this," Miyagi said sliding a small velvet box across the table, Shinobu opened it and tears fell down his cheek. Miyagi proposed.  
>"I'd love to marry you..." He said, tightening his grip on his lovers hand.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~18 years later~~~~

"Suki!" Mum called up the stairs, waking me up from my slumber. I heard foot steps and then my door flung open, I opened my eyes and sat up, bags under my eyes again. I looked at my mum and sighed,  
>"no..." I mumbled.<br>"Suki you have school, get up... Jeez your just as bad as your dad in the mornings."  
>"No... I'm worse..." I said, pulling my mum towards me, he was so warm and I was so cold.<br>"Suki let go!"  
>"No momma... I don't want to go to school~" I said, sinning almost,<br>"Suki, that used to work when you were 10, but you're 17 now. So get up," mum got free and left, shutting the door behind him. I slowly got up, ruffling my hair. I had my dads greyish hair and my mums green eyes. But the biggest downfall for me, I had my dads body type, and my mums personality, to some extent. But the mornings, especially, I had my dads personality.  
>I got dressed and came downstairs, bumping into my dad on the way down.<br>"Morning... Suki..." Dad murmured,  
>"hey... Dad..." I said back,<br>"breakfast guys." Mum said sitting at the table, we both joined him.

When I got to school, I was greeted by Mai Yo and Yukio Kusama, my friends. Mai, being Miyagi and Shinobu's daughter, she also had her fathers height, but her mothers hair and eye colour, her personality was definitely her dads. She also had huge breasts, no body knew where they came from.  
>Yukio, being Hiroki and Nawaki's son. He had his mothers built, fathers hair and eye colour, but a mixture between both parents personality.<br>Mai means elegance, Mai was definitely a very beautiful and elegant girl. Yukio means snow boy, he can be cold sometimes, but he does have some warmth inside him. Suki means loved one, it's a girls name, so I'm not all that happy about it.

"Suki- chan!" Mai said hugging me, her boobs suffocating me,  
>"Mai- chan, I think you're going to kill him!" Yukio said,<br>"sorry Suki- kun..." She said,  
>"it's OK Mai- chan. I'm not mad at you." All three of us walked to class, we sat together, Mai in front of me, and Yukio sitting next to me.<br>I was concentrated on the work in front of me, I needed a good grade, no doubt I was a smart kid, so were Mai and Yukio, but I just needed extra help. I needed help getting motivated you could say. But I had no problem sitting down and reading a 600 paged book, it's funny in a way really.  
>"Hey Suki- kun..." Yukio whispered,<br>"what?"  
>"you're doing the wrong part, we're supposed to do part B, not A."<br>"Oh... Thanks Yukio- kun." I smiled at him, I think I saw him blush slightly.

Lessons were over like that, it felt unreal, the time just flew by. On my was out the gates with my two best friends, I was approached by Hideo Nakamura, Hideo meaning excellent male. He's the captain of the judo club,  
>"Suki Usami, I have come to steal you away!" He shouted, I moved behind Yukio slightly,<br>"why?" I asked,  
>"look at you, you'd be perfect on the judo team,"<br>"no! I don't like fighting!" I snapped, putting my hands on Yukio's shoulders and shrinking so I could try and hide behind him.  
>"Come on, just join-"<br>"Nakamura- san, he doesn't want to join, don't force him!" Yukio sounded angry,  
>"why should I listen to you? Short ass!" It was true, compared to me and Mai, Yukio was short.<br>"What did you call me?" Yukio snapped.  
>"Short. Ass." Hideo teased, Yukio stepped forward and threw a punch at Hideo, and landed squared in his face. The brawl began there.<p>

Yukio was punched, then Hideo, then Yukio, I couldn't stand it any more. I stopped Hideo's punch with my hand,  
>"stop! Don't touch him!" I said, punching Hideo in the face for Yukio, he fell onto the floor. Unlucky for me, there was a teacher there. Seeing the whole fight.<br>Mum and dad came to the office, so did Yukio's, and Hideo's,  
>"I'm sorry to have to call you all here, but I first hand witnessed these boys fighting."<br>"It's not Suki's fault, so he shouldn't be here!" Yukio snapped, crossing his arms,  
>"then explain how got my black eye!" Hideo shouted back at him.<br>"It's my fault..." I said, everyone looked at me,  
>"what?" Mum said,<br>"Nakamura- san came to me and asked me to join the judo club. I didn't want to, but he kept pestering me. Then Yukio- kun got mad, and Nakamura- san called him a short ass. They both started fighting and I stopped them. I'm sorry Nakamura- san for punching you..." I started to cry, I was so like my mum.  
>"Stop crying Suki- kun, it's not your fault... I just got mad when he was pestering you..." Yukio rubbed me back, that calmed me down,<br>"Hideo, did you provoke them?" The headmaster asked, Hideo nodded.

We were now free to go.

We got home and had dinner, then, when mum and dad were sat down together, I asked the question,  
>"I have this weird feeling..." I said,<br>"what do you mean Suki?"  
>"It's just that when... When I see Yukio... My chest... Tightens..." Mum and dad looked at each other, then back at me,<br>"so you like Yukio?" Dad asked,  
>"what?" I asked, blushing deeply,<br>"you like Yukio," mum said,  
>"I... Like... Him..." I blushed even more,<br>"ha, you admitted it!" Dad laughed. I blushed even more and ran upstairs. 'I like Yukio' I screamed at myself, I had only just realised it. I wanted to hear Yukio's voice for some reason. But I would just have to do with a picture of him. I looked on my phone for the one of me and him together at Mai's birthday party last year. I loved the smile on his face.

I looked at the picture and started to feel hot. Hot in a certain place. My penis was burning, it felt strange. I put my hand down my trousers and touched it, it was hard. 'Why is this happening?' I asked myself, my hand was soothing the ache in my groin, and it started to feel good. I took off my trousers, leaving just my boxers. I pumped my penis, and it felt awesome. This was my first time doing anything like this, I had read about it in some of my dads old BL novels, and the rest was just instinct. I was going faster and faster, loosing myself in the pleasure. I knew, don't ask me, how, but I just knew I was almost ready to come.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~Yukio POV~~~ 

We all got home and sat down. There was an awkward silence, then we started to talk about Suki.  
>"Suki- kun is so much like Misaki- chan," mum said,<br>"yeah, and Yukio is so much like you, Hiro- san." Dad smiled, mum hit his shoulder lightly.  
>"Suki- kun... He's always crying... Like a girl..." I said,<br>"that's true, but then he suddenly acts like Akihiko- kun and goes and punches someone..." Dad laughed,  
>"that is something that Akihiko- kun would do." Mum giggled,<br>"how long have you two known the Usami's?" I asked,  
>"well, I've know Akihiko since I was a kid, and Misaki I've known for... 19 or 20 years... Something along those lines."<br>"I haven't known either of them long..." Dad said,  
>"but Nawaki, the first time you met Akihiko you pulled me back from the door and said 'Hiro- san is mine'. Baka." Dad blushed, I was sort of tired of this. So I went to my room.<p>

I sat on my bed and looked at the picture framed on my wall. It was a picture of me and Suki together at Mai's birthday party last year. I loved that picture, and I loved it when Suki told me I had a cute smile in that picture. I love the smile on Suki's face. I love the way he... Oh ho am I kidding, I love him. Suki Usami, my crush. I love him, and I have since I was about 13. I was getting hot. Oh so hot down there. Like always when I thought about Suki intensely. I put my hands down my trousers and started to sooth myself slowly. I was soon to release, approaching my climax, I moaned Suki's name. Panting, I cleaned myself up.

The next day, I got into school early, neither Mai or Suki were there yet. But Hideo was.  
>"Hey shorty," he said approaching me,<br>"what do you want Nakamura- san?" I asked,  
>"I just wanted to tell you that I plan on stealing Suki- kun away from you..."<br>"What?" I snapped,  
>"I will steal him away. He shall be mine." With that, he left. And soon enough, Suki was here.<br>"Morning Yukio- kun..." He said, he had a slight blush on his face, he was so, so cute.

~~~Suki POV~~~

I came up to Yukio, somehow, he seemed distressed, he looked pale.  
>"Morning Yukio- kun..." I said,<br>"hey Suki- kun. How were you last night? You didn't call so I thought something bed had happened," Yukio was blushing slightly. I couldn't tell him the real reason I didn't call, so I lied,  
>"I was so tired, I went straight to bed."<br>"OK... Hey look, there's Mai- chan," Yukio pointed, Mai was running for us.  
>"Hey Mai-" I was to late, she was already crushing me with her DD boobs.<br>"Sorry Suki- chan..."  
>"It's OK, let's go to class," I said, then we all went.<br>At lunch, we were walking up to the roof, and we ran into Hideo, he seemed to look worse than yesterday, I really did hit him hard.  
>"Hey, Usami- san, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked,<br>"sure, you guys go on ahead, I'll meet you at the roof,"  
>"OK Suki- chan." The others left, it was just me and Hideo. <p>

"I'm sorry I hit you so hard, I didn't mean to..."  
>"It's OK, just a battle scar... I've had worse..." Hideo chuckled,<br>"really?" I asked,  
>"yeah... But that's besides the point, I had a question to ask you actually."<br>"What is it?" I asked, there was a slight, silent pause, then he spoke.  
>"Would you like to be my boyfriend? I'll treat you goo, I promise..." Hideo was blushing, I didn't know what to say.<br>"I-I... Can I have some time to think about it?" I asked,  
>"I'll give you until tomorrow morning, OK... I have to go now, judo and all..." Hideo sprinted off. I love Yukio, he's the only one I want to be with, But maybe I can make him jealous... But using Hideo, that's so mean...<p>

I got up to the roof and sat with my friends.  
>"What did Nakamura- san want?" Yukio asked,<br>"...He wanted to know... If I would be his... Boyfriend..." Yukio and Mai looked surprised,  
>"what did you say...?" Yukio said, his voice cold,<br>"I said can I have some time to think about it..." I blushed,  
>"so, what are you going to tell him Suki- chan?" Mai asked, she was such a yaoi fan girl, and she loved it when I lent her some of dad's BL novels.<br>"I... Think I might say yes..." Yukio squeezed his juice carton until it broke,  
>"really? After all he's done!"<br>"Yukio- kun... After all what? I'M the one who punched him, I'M the one who provoked HIM..."  
>"But Suki- kun, think rationally about this-"<br>"I have thought... And I think it would be nice if I could have someone who could protect me..." I snapped, not looking at Yukio.  
>"Fine then! Say yes!" He snapped, I ran off the roof. Running at full exhilaration down the stairs, I bumped into Hideo.<p>

He saw my tears,  
>"what's wrong Usami- san?" He asked,<br>"I... Yukio- kun..." I wailed, clinging onto his shirt, he touched my head, patted it even.  
>"Shhh... Come on, lets get you calmed down..." He said, leading me to the judo club room. The vice captain was their, just him. Jiro Tanaka, my sempai, Jiro meaning second born male. He was of a similar build to me, tall and muscular.<br>"Jiro- kun, get some water for Usami- san..." He said, Jiro disappeared for a moment, then came back with a bottle of water.  
>"Now Usami- san, tell me what Kusama- san said," Hideo said letting me sit down, he knelled in between my legs and held my shoulders. He was at eye level with me.<br>"I told him and Mai- chan that you asked me out, and Yukio- kun got mad at me for saying that I might say yes..."  
>"So you were going to say yes!" Hideo said, he looked happy.<br>"I-I was..." I muttered,  
>"so we're going out now?" Hideo blushed, I nodded slowly and he hugged me. I noticed that Jiro seemed uneasy,<br>"y-yes..." I said, Hideo seemed happy.

When I got home, mum was there, but no dad.  
>"Hey mum, where's dad?" I asked,<br>"he's over at the Kusama's, him and Hiroki- kun are doing something." Mum was cooking dinner, I came up behind him,  
>"what are you cooking?" I asked,<br>"just some miso soup, the way you and Akihiko like it,"  
>"mum..."<br>"Yes,"  
>"why don't you call dad Usagi- san any more? You did when I was younger... Why not now?" Mum blushed,<br>"we thought that pet names wouldn't be a good idea, because you might feel bad, not having pet name for someone and all..."  
>"... But I do..." I said,<br>"really?"  
>"Yes..." I blushed,<br>"who?" Mum stopped cooking and looked up at me, a smile on his face,  
>"Hideo Nakamura," mum looked shocked.<br>"The same guy who you punched in the face?"  
>"The very one... He asked me this morning to go out with him... I said yes..."<br>"But wasn't he a real ass hole to you guys?"  
>"...Yes... But he's really nice as well, he was comforting me when Yukio- kun was mean to me..."<br>"Yukio- kun was mean to you?" I nodded,  
>"when I told him about Hideo- kun asking me out, he started shouting me and being mean... And Hideo- kun was nice to me when I was crying..." Mum looked at me and smiled. I felt awkward and went upstairs.<p>

When I was changed, I got a text from Hideo.  
>'Hey cutie, you home yet?' He asked,<br>'yeah, why?'  
>'Go to your computer and turn on your MSN, we can talk on there.' I went over to my laptop. When we were on together, we began talking.<br>"I'm so glad you said yes. I've liked you for a while now..." He blushed,  
>"Really?" I blushed as well.<br>"Yeah... But I noticed how close you and Kusama- san were... So I decided not to bother... I don't want my heart broken... You wont break it... Will you?" He asked, I felt guilty now. Guilty for using him to get Yukio.  
>"I have to go now..." I said, thinking of a good excuse, "I have dinner..."<br>"OK, I'll see you in school tomorrow." With that, we both left the chat room. I didn't want to break his heart.  
>I went down stairs to see if dinner was really ready. It was. And there was an unexpected surprise. The Kusama's were round for dinner.<p>

"Hey Suki- kun," Nawaki said, I was about the same hight as him,  
>"hey Nawaki- kun, Hiro- san, hello Yukio- kun," I smiled, Yukio was sat down on the sofa, he had his arms crossed over his chest, he looked like he didn't want to be there.<br>"Hi Suki- kun..."  
>"Dinner isn't quite ready, you two go upstairs and... play?" Mum said, not sure what to call it, play, talk, what?<p>

We were in my room, him sat on my bed, me on my computer chair.  
>"Yukio- kun... I wanted to apologise..." I said, blushing,<br>"What?" He said.

* * *

><p><p>

Zoe: Hey guys, I know I suck for not updating... But I will from now on ^^ 

Naruto: Why am I here? 

Zoe: Cuz I like you... And Hiro- san is being a bitch to me...

Hiroki: NO I'M NOT! YOU MADE A story ABOUT MY KID FUCKING SOMEON ELSES KID! AND DON'T TELL ME ABOUT THAT ONE IDEA THAT INVOLVES... You know what, just fuck you. **Leaves word document**

Naruto: Jeez... That guy was fun...

Guy's I don't own Naruto, or Junjo romantica. I just put Naru- chan there cuz I'm writing a fan fic for him atm as well.

If you want to see more of the chapters of this, please ggo to my Deviantart: animezoe432.


	4. Chapter 4

~~~Yukio POV~~~

He wanted to apologise for giving into the one person separating me from him? "I... I don't want you to hate me Yukio- kun..." He said, moving, Suki was now sat next to me, gripping onto my shirt.  
>"Hate is a very big word Suki- kun. I could never hate you... You're like my..." I couldn't say it, I wanted to say lover, but, I just couldn't.<br>"Like you're what?" He asked, pure green eyes looking up at me, making me blush,  
>"brother... You're like my brother..." My heart gained a crack at that. 'I love you Suki- kun!' Is what I wanted to shout at him, I wanted him to hold and love me. To tell me he loved me to. Why won't you love me Suki? I hate the fact that you've given yourself to him. Why him of all people? What's so good about him, I can make you happy. Why won't you just love me! I felt a tear form in my eye, it dripped down,<br>"why are you crying Yukio- kun?" Suki asked,  
>"I-I'm not crying... Baka!"<br>"Yes you are," he touched my wet face, "see" he smiled.  
>"No I'm not! Your room is just so damn dusty!" I said hitting his pillow,<br>"well I'm sorry... But I do hope I didn't make you cry..." Idiot, it was you who made me cry.  
>"It wasn't you... .I told you, it was the damn dust!" I snapped,<br>"s-sorry..."

We came down for dinner, ate then we all sat down in the living room, I sat next to Suki, and he was holding onto Suzi- chan.  
>"Suki- kun, it's scary how much you look like Akihiko," my mum said,<br>"but it's scary how much you act like Misaki~" Akihiko said, he was sat next to Suki, he ruffled his sons hair.  
>"Why do I have a girls name?" Suki asked looking at his dad, then his mum.<p>

~~~Suki POV~~~

Everyone was looking at me, I buried my head in Suzi- chan.  
>"Because we love you, and that's what Suki means. You don't like it, change it." Dad was very firm, I flinched,<br>"I didn't say I didn't like my name... I just asked why I have a girls name... Baka..." Everyone burst out laughing,  
>"well I have to say, you definitely have your mothers smart mouth against me!" Dad said grabbing my head and ruffling my hair.<p>

It got to about 9 o'clock and the Kusama's were just about to go,  
>"hey Yukio- kun, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, "privately..." Both our parents looked at us we walked up to my room.<br>"What is it?" Yukio asked,  
>"don't hate me..." I said, Yukio seemed surprised,<br>"for the last time, I don't hate you. I just hate Hideo Nakamura, that's all..."  
>"... Please don't hate him..." I said looking at the floor,<br>"Suki- kun, tell me why I shouldn't hate him!" Yukio shouted,  
>"b-because..." I couldn't really think of anything,<br>"see nothing! Why should I like a guy who's stealing you away from me?" Yukio snapped, after he said it, he realised exactly what he had said. He blushed a deep red.  
>"What?" I asked, Yukio blushed even more, then he ran out of the room. He looked upset, like he was crying. I ran out of the room after him,<br>"Yukio- kun wait!" I said running down the stairs after him, he ran out the front door and went into the elevator, I was too late, he was already long gone. I slumped back to the apartment,  
>"what was that?" Hiroki asked,<br>"Y-Yukio- kun... Hates me..." I sobbed into my mums shoulder,  
>"what did you do?" Hiroki asked,<br>"n-nothing... He got mad at me... And he said something weird and ran out..." "What did he say?"  
>"'Why should I like a guy who's taking you away from me?' He blushed and ran out..." Nawaki looked at Hiroki,<br>"that sounds like someone I know..." Nawaki said,  
>"Shut it baka, let's go after Yukio. See you guys later." Nawaki and Hiroki ran off, going after their son.<p>

I walked off back into my bedroom and went to bed. I was upset. I love youYukio, why won't you just see that so I don't have to break Hideo's heart...

I got to school and walked past Yukio, Mai looked confused as I walked towards the judo club room. I entered and spotted Hideo,  
>"hey Suki- kun, come to watch me practice?" Hideo said, some of the other club members gave me a look as I walked over to Hideo.<br>"Good morning..." I said shyly, I sat and watched Hideo fight Jiro, it was evenly matched if I do say so myself.  
>When I got into class, I sat in my normal seat, I could feel Yukio watching me, but I was to scared to look over, I didn't want him to look at my face right now.<br>Class felt unreal again, like I wasn't there, I just wanted out, so I was glad when lunch came. Mai stopped me and wanted to talk to me though.  
>"Suki- chan, I know you love Yukio- kun." She said bluntly,<br>"w-what?" I said, how did she know,  
>"woman's intuition. Now, I have a way to help you. Hideo- kun, come here!" She shouted. Hideo came round the corner.<br>"I'm confused..." I said,  
>"Listen, I'm sorry, but I've been using you to annoy Kusama- san, and now, I'm going to use you one last time. We will use each other."<br>"How?"  
>"You two are going to have to make out that you had sex. Like Suki- chan going over to Hideo- kun's house, then not come in the next day. Then I could say that you texted me saying your back hurts. Yukio- kun will think the worst and come to you. Now Suki- chan, I've spoke to your mum and dad, they're cool with it and they're going to be out all of tomorrow so you two can be alone together."<br>"Wow Mai- chan, that's really smart." Hideo said,  
>"of cores I'm smart, I've got a pedo leech dad and a stubborn as hell mum. That should equal something." Mai smiled, I liked it when she smiled.<p>

When school was over, operation 'Make Yukio love me' was started. Me and Hideo walked out of school together, his arm around me. Now all I had to do was act smitten. Yukio looked at us as we walked past, he saw me walk the opposite way to where my house is.  
>When we got to Hideo's house, we both just sat on the sofa and watched Gnomeo and Juliet.<br>"I think that Jiro- sempai likes you..." I said, Hideo blushed,  
>"w-what would make you say that?"<br>"The was he looked at me when I said I would go out with you, even though it was fake."  
>"Well... I-I do like him... But I didn't think... He..." Hideo blushed even more,<br>"maybe you should ask him out."  
>"Yeah... Tomorrow when you're not in."<br>"Oh, and tomorrow, have a really smug look on your face when you talk to Yukio- kun."  
>We finished the film and it was dark out, so I went home. Mum and dad seemed to be happy that I was going to go for what I want, but mum didn't like the fact that I used someone.<p>

~~~ Yukio POV~~~

I got to school and saw Mai,  
>"hey Mai- chan." I said going over to her, she looked happy like usual.<br>"I got a text from Suki- chan, he said something about having back pains, so he wont be in. I'm not sure what could have happened to him..." She seemed worried.  
>"I'm sure it's nothing-" I saw Hideo out of the corner of my eye, he had a smile decorating his face, he did this to Suki. He must have... He must have had sex with my beloved. I walked over to him in a rage.<br>"What. Did. You. Do?" I gritted my teeth,  
>"what ever do you mean?" He replied innocently,<br>"why isn't Suki- kun in today? Something about back pain?"  
>"Oh that. Well he was just begging for it. He spread his legs for me within minuets, and he was quite good." Hideo smiled, he really wanted me to punch him.<p>

Class was weird. I couldn't hear any of the teachers word. Suki spread his leg's for that bastard? No, focus on the work, now the letter S is less than 3... Wait, S3? I love Suki, why am I acting like I don't care? I stood up got my bag and ran out. I ran out of school and ran to Suki's house. I love him, and like hell am I going to let some ass hole have him.

~~~ Suki POV~~~

I sat on the sofa reading one of my dad's BL novels. I liked this one. My dad's character is teasing my mum's character. Even though my dad wrote it about him and my mum, it still makes me feel all warm and hot under the collar. My dad has an act for BL stuff. The doorbell rang and I answered it. Yukio pushed past me and went into the living room and dropped his bag down, he was panting heavily.  
>"Y-Yukio- kun... What are you doing here?" I asked,<br>"I heard about Hideo- kun. I want to take you as well..." Yukio was blushing,  
>"w-what?" I asked, shocked, I wanted him to love me, not physically love me.<br>"I've loved you for the longest of time. And I want us to be together. And when I heard that he had... Done that to you... I got mad... I love you Suki Usami, so please... Love me back?" Yukio seemed really scared, this was the first time I had ever seen him like this.  
>"Yukio Kusama. I've also loved you for a long time. And actually... This was all a ploy to get you to love me..." I said shyly.<br>"S-so you... Didn't sleep with... God..." Yukio was blushing now, a very deep red blush.

I pulled my blushing prince into my embrace, I could feel his warmth and it was soothing. I bent down slightly and kissed his forehead, he looked up at me. I wanted to do things to him, take his innocence.  
>"Yukio..." I said,<br>"Suki..." he said back, we both leant in and kissed. I could feel his hands go down my back, we pulled away. His hands were touching, groping even, my ass, I put my head on his shoulder, his hands felt so good.  
>"No... Stop Yukio- kun..." I panted, gripping his small shoulders and pushing him away.<br>"I'm sorry Suki... I just... I want to take you..." He said, I didn't know how to respond, I walked over to the sofa and sat down, tapping the seat next to me, signalling for my small lover to sit next to me.  
>"P-please be gentle..." I said as he sat down, a Cheshire cat grin became apparent on his face as he leant forward and pushed my down on the sofa.<p>

"I'll be whatever you want me to be," Yukio smiled. I blushed as he took my shirt off of me, followed by his own. My top half exposed, I felt the cold and my nipples stood up,  
>"looks like someone it exited..." Yukio teased as he licked my nipple, then he ground his hips on my boner, making me moan. He was sat on me above my crouch, grinding and making me even harder.<br>"N-no ahh..." I moaned,  
>"yes you are. You're enjoying this aren't you?" He teased,<br>"no I'm not!" I lied, it felt so so good,  
>"don't lie to me baby. Because you'll find that the punishment," he stopped and put his hand down my trousers, then in one swift moment, pulled them off me, ripping them as he did.<br>"Is more satisfying than the reward."

Zoe: Once again, I own nothing! Well... I mean I own Mai, Yukio and Suki... But not the others... And well... The guys from the Judo club are mine to...  
>Yukio: W-where is the rest of it? <strong>Blushes<strong>  
>Suki: <strong>hugs Yukio<strong> LOVE YOU YUKIO- CHAN! 


	5. Chapter 5

~~~Yukio POV~~~

He wanted to apologise for giving into the one person separating me from him? "I... I don't want you to hate me Yukio- kun..." He said, moving, Suki was now sat next to me, gripping onto my shirt.  
>"Hate is a very big word Suki- kun. I could never hate you... You're like my..." I couldn't say it, I wanted to say lover, but, I just couldn't.<br>"Like you're what?" He asked, pure green eyes looking up at me, making me blush,  
>"brother... You're like my brother..." My heart gained a crack at that. 'I love you Suki- kun!' Is what I wanted to shout at him, I wanted him to hold and love me. To tell me he loved me to. Why won't you love me Suki? I hate the fact that you've given yourself to him. Why him of all people? What's so good about him, I can make you happy. Why won't you just love me! I felt a tear form in my eye, it dripped down,<br>"why are you crying Yukio- kun?" Suki asked,  
>"I-I'm not crying... Baka!"<br>"Yes you are," he touched my wet face, "see" he smiled.  
>"No I'm not! Your room is just so damn dusty!" I said hitting his pillow,<br>"well I'm sorry... But I do hope I didn't make you cry..." Idiot, it was you who made me cry.  
>"It wasn't you... .I told you, it was the damn dust!" I snapped,<br>"s-sorry..."

We came down for dinner, ate then we all sat down in the living room, I sat next to Suki, and he was holding onto Suzi- chan.  
>"Suki- kun, it's scary how much you look like Akihiko," my mum said,<br>"but it's scary how much you act like Misaki~" Akihiko said, he was sat next to Suki, he ruffled his sons hair.  
>"Why do I have a girls name?" Suki asked looking at his dad, then his mum.<p>

~~~Suki POV~~~

Everyone was looking at me, I buried my head in Suzi- chan.  
>"Because we love you, and that's what Suki means. You don't like it, change it." Dad was very firm, I flinched,<br>"I didn't say I didn't like my name... I just asked why I have a girls name... Baka..." Everyone burst out laughing,  
>"well I have to say, you definitely have your mothers smart mouth against me!" Dad said grabbing my head and ruffling my hair.<p>

It got to about 9 o'clock and the Kusama's were just about to go,  
>"hey Yukio- kun, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, "privately..." Both our parents looked at us we walked up to my room.<br>"What is it?" Yukio asked,  
>"don't hate me..." I said, Yukio seemed surprised,<br>"for the last time, I don't hate you. I just hate Hideo Nakamura, that's all..."  
>"... Please don't hate him..." I said looking at the floor,<br>"Suki- kun, tell me why I shouldn't hate him!" Yukio shouted,  
>"b-because..." I couldn't really think of anything,<br>"see nothing! Why should I like a guy who's stealing you away from me?" Yukio snapped, after he said it, he realised exactly what he had said. He blushed a deep red.  
>"What?" I asked, Yukio blushed even more, then he ran out of the room. He looked upset, like he was crying. I ran out of the room after him,<br>"Yukio- kun wait!" I said running down the stairs after him, he ran out the front door and went into the elevator, I was too late, he was already long gone. I slumped back to the apartment,  
>"what was that?" Hiroki asked,<br>"Y-Yukio- kun... Hates me..." I sobbed into my mums shoulder,  
>"what did you do?" Hiroki asked,<br>"n-nothing... He got mad at me... And he said something weird and ran out..." "What did he say?"  
>"'Why should I like a guy who's taking you away from me?' He blushed and ran out..." Nawaki looked at Hiroki,<br>"that sounds like someone I know..." Nawaki said,  
>"Shut it baka, let's go after Yukio. See you guys later." Nawaki and Hiroki ran off, going after their son.<p>

I walked off back into my bedroom and went to bed. I was upset. I love youYukio, why won't you just see that so I don't have to break Hideo's heart...

I got to school and walked past Yukio, Mai looked confused as I walked towards the judo club room. I entered and spotted Hideo,  
>"hey Suki- kun, come to watch me practice?" Hideo said, some of the other club members gave me a look as I walked over to Hideo.<br>"Good morning..." I said shyly, I sat and watched Hideo fight Jiro, it was evenly matched if I do say so myself.  
>When I got into class, I sat in my normal seat, I could feel Yukio watching me, but I was to scared to look over, I didn't want him to look at my face right now.<br>Class felt unreal again, like I wasn't there, I just wanted out, so I was glad when lunch came. Mai stopped me and wanted to talk to me though.  
>"Suki- chan, I know you love Yukio- kun." She said bluntly,<br>"w-what?" I said, how did she know,  
>"woman's intuition. Now, I have a way to help you. Hideo- kun, come here!" She shouted. Hideo came round the corner.<br>"I'm confused..." I said,  
>"Listen, I'm sorry, but I've been using you to annoy Kusama- san, and now, I'm going to use you one last time. We will use each other."<br>"How?"  
>"You two are going to have to make out that you had sex. Like Suki- chan going over to Hideo- kun's house, then not come in the next day. Then I could say that you texted me saying your back hurts. Yukio- kun will think the worst and come to you. Now Suki- chan, I've spoke to your mum and dad, they're cool with it and they're going to be out all of tomorrow so you two can be alone together."<br>"Wow Mai- chan, that's really smart." Hideo said,  
>"of cores I'm smart, I've got a pedo leech dad and a stubborn as hell mum. That should equal something." Mai smiled, I liked it when she smiled.<p>

When school was over, operation 'Make Yukio love me' was started. Me and Hideo walked out of school together, his arm around me. Now all I had to do was act smitten. Yukio looked at us as we walked past, he saw me walk the opposite way to where my house is.  
>When we got to Hideo's house, we both just sat on the sofa and watched Gnomeo and Juliet.<br>"I think that Jiro- sempai likes you..." I said, Hideo blushed,  
>"w-what would make you say that?"<br>"The was he looked at me when I said I would go out with you, even though it was fake."  
>"Well... I-I do like him... But I didn't think... He..." Hideo blushed even more,<br>"maybe you should ask him out."  
>"Yeah... Tomorrow when you're not in."<br>"Oh, and tomorrow, have a really smug look on your face when you talk to Yukio- kun."  
>We finished the film and it was dark out, so I went home. Mum and dad seemed to be happy that I was going to go for what I want, but mum didn't like the fact that I used someone.<p>

~~~ Yukio POV~~~

I got to school and saw Mai,  
>"hey Mai- chan." I said going over to her, she looked happy like usual.<br>"I got a text from Suki- chan, he said something about having back pains, so he wont be in. I'm not sure what could have happened to him..." She seemed worried.  
>"I'm sure it's nothing-" I saw Hideo out of the corner of my eye, he had a smile decorating his face, he did this to Suki. He must have... He must have had sex with my beloved. I walked over to him in a rage.<br>"What. Did. You. Do?" I gritted my teeth,  
>"what ever do you mean?" He replied innocently,<br>"why isn't Suki- kun in today? Something about back pain?"  
>"Oh that. Well he was just begging for it. He spread his legs for me within minuets, and he was quite good." Hideo smiled, he really wanted me to punch him.<p>

Class was weird. I couldn't hear any of the teachers word. Suki spread his leg's for that bastard? No, focus on the work, now the letter S is less than 3... Wait, S3? I love Suki, why am I acting like I don't care? I stood up got my bag and ran out. I ran out of school and ran to Suki's house. I love him, and like hell am I going to let some ass hole have him.

~~~ Suki POV~~~

I sat on the sofa reading one of my dad's BL novels. I liked this one. My dad's character is teasing my mum's character. Even though my dad wrote it about him and my mum, it still makes me feel all warm and hot under the collar. My dad has an act for BL stuff. The doorbell rang and I answered it. Yukio pushed past me and went into the living room and dropped his bag down, he was panting heavily.  
>"Y-Yukio- kun... What are you doing here?" I asked,<br>"I heard about Hideo- kun. I want to take you as well..." Yukio was blushing,  
>"w-what?" I asked, shocked, I wanted him to love me, not physically love me.<br>"I've loved you for the longest of time. And I want us to be together. And when I heard that he had... Done that to you... I got mad... I love you Suki Usami, so please... Love me back?" Yukio seemed really scared, this was the first time I had ever seen him like this.  
>"Yukio Kusama. I've also loved you for a long time. And actually... This was all a ploy to get you to love me..." I said shyly.<br>"S-so you... Didn't sleep with... God..." Yukio was blushing now, a very deep red blush.

I pulled my blushing prince into my embrace, I could feel his warmth and it was soothing. I bent down slightly and kissed his forehead, he looked up at me. I wanted to do things to him, take his innocence.  
>"Yukio..." I said,<br>"Suki..." he said back, we both leant in and kissed. I could feel his hands go down my back, we pulled away. His hands were touching, groping even, my ass, I put my head on his shoulder, his hands felt so good.  
>"No... Stop Yukio- kun..." I panted, gripping his small shoulders and pushing him away.<br>"I'm sorry Suki... I just... I want to take you..." He said, I didn't know how to respond, I walked over to the sofa and sat down, tapping the seat next to me, signalling for my small lover to sit next to me.  
>"P-please be gentle..." I said as he sat down, a Cheshire cat grin became apparent on his face as he leant forward and pushed my down on the sofa.<p>

"I'll be whatever you want me to be," Yukio smiled. I blushed as he took my shirt off of me, followed by his own. My top half exposed, I felt the cold and my nipples stood up,  
>"looks like someone it exited..." Yukio teased as he licked my nipple, then he ground his hips on my boner, making me moan. He was sat on me above my crouch, grinding and making me even harder.<br>"N-no ahh..." I moaned,  
>"yes you are. You're enjoying this aren't you?" He teased,<br>"no I'm not!" I lied, it felt so so good,  
>"don't lie to me baby. Because you'll find that the punishment," he stopped and put his hand down my trousers, then in one swift moment, pulled them off me, ripping them as he did.<br>"Is more satisfying than the reward."

Zoe: Once again, I own nothing! Well... I mean I own Mai, Yukio and Suki... But not the others... And well... The guys from the Judo club are mine to...  
>Yukio: W-where is the rest of it? <strong>Blushes<strong>  
>Suki: <strong>hugs Yukio<strong> LOVE YOU YUKIO- CHAN! 


	6. Chapter 6

"_Ahhh!" Yukio moaned,  
>"shhh, it's OK Yukio- chan. I won't let it hurt." Suki whispered into his small lovers ear.<br>"But Suki- sama, I feel so strange... Down... There..." Yukio blushed. Suki, who was kneeling over his lover, fingering him gently, laughed slightly. Suki took his fingers out and kissed his lover, then positioned his manhood and thrusted in. Yukio moaned loudly and gripped onto Suki's shoulders.  
>"Suki- sama! It hurts!" He shouted, Suki smiled,<br>"it hurts everyone their first time. Don't worry." He said as he started pumping Yukio's member, making Yukio moan even more. Thrusting and pumping, it wasn't long until Yukio came into Suki's hand, then a few moments later, Suki came.  
>They both laid down on the bed, Suki was out of Yukio now, who was cuddled up to Suki's chest.<br>"That hurt a lo Suki- sama..." Yukio said kissing Suki's bare chest,  
>"it's OK. You can punish me later love." He said, leaning and kissing Yukio on the lips.<br>"Oh no... You made me hard again..." Yukio blushed sitting up, Suki smiled, "looks like we're going to have to do it again..." Suki sat up and kissed Yukio again.  
>"Love you." Yukio said as Suki pushed him down onto the bed.<em>

I shot up out of bed, it was morning already. My dream... I was on top. I looked down to my lower half and pulled my boxers and pyjama bottoms away from me. I had a a wet dream, which was to be expected with a hot dream like that. Yukio's moans were so sexy. I wanted to preserve the dream, so, taking a lesson from good old dad, I got out a note book and started to write down what I remembered. Some of the parts were fuzzy, so I made some things up.  
>"Should I tell Yukio- chan?" I asked myself out loud as I stopped writing. Would it be weird if I told him? Maybe it happened to him as well. If I told him, and his reaction was bad, he might hate me a bit.<br>"NO! I won't tell Yukio- chan!" I said to myself.  
>"Tell me what?" I heard a voice ask from the door, I nearly jumped off my chair, this was a surprise.<br>"N-nothing Yukio- chan... What are you doing here?" I said looking at him, frozen in my seat.  
>"A, don't call me Yukio- chan, I'm not a girl. And B, I'm here to take you on a date." Yukio was dressed in blue jeans, a black shirt and a purple hoddie.<br>"OK... Let me get changed." I said getting off my chair and heading over to my wardrobe in the corner of my room, I heard the door close and Yukio went to sit on my bed.  
>"Um Yukio, I'm getting changed..." I blushed,<br>"I'm sitting on your bed."  
>"What I mean is, can you get out while I get changed?"<br>"No. We're in a relationship, so I want to be able to see you all over."  
>I blushed as I took off my shirt, Yukio was watching me. Must not focus on him. I'll get hard again. Oh crap, I have to change my boxers, and he'll see the dried come on them.<br>"Come on Suki- kun, we have to go soon." Yukio said smiling, does he think this is funny?

~~~Yukio POV~~~

Seeing him blush as he was getting dressed was like having a cold drink on a hot day. He was so cute. Suki looked at me when he was only in his boxers, then he got a fresh pair out. He turned his back to me and took his old ones off. Why wasn't he facing me like I wanted him to. Oh screw it. I got up and went behind my lover, I placed my hands on his hips and kissed his back. I felt him jump,  
>"Y-Yukio- kun!" He said startled,<br>"shhh Suki- kun, you don't want your mum to come up and see us do you?" I asked hypothetically. I made Suki spin round and look at me, then I looked down to see his hard on.  
>"Looks like your happy that I'm touching you." I smirked,<br>"no... It was like this before you came in..." He admitted,  
>"oh was it? Then I'll help you." I said getting on my knee's. I rubbed his member then swallowed it whole, I could hear his erotic moans form above me, this made me use my tongue on him.<br>"Ahh, Yukio!" He moaned, putting a hand on my head and gripping my hair. He started to push and pull my head back and forth.

Finally Suki released into my mouth and I swallowed it all, rearing my head back and looking at him as I did so. Suki looked embarrassed and had also looked as if to say 'what next?' I got up off my knees and walked over to the door,  
>"I'll wait downstairs for you. You have 10 minuets." With that I left my tall lover standing there, butt naked, with an expression that read 'what the hell just happened?'<p>

~~~Suki POV~~~

What just happened to me was a dream. It must have been. Yukio seemed different today, like he was a new person. A new person who was gentle, not that Yukio isn't gentle towards me. But he just seemed... New...

I changed into a fresh pair of boxers and put the dirty ones in the wash basket near my door. My heart was still beating as fast as it was before, and my blush wasn't gone either. I also found it strange that for the first time since I can remember, I work up without the whole looking like a zombie and attacking whoever's near. I wasn't in a daze. It must have been the dream, it did make me happy in a way, so that's probably the reason.  
>I got changed into these tight black jeans I had for some unknown reason, a white long sleeved shirt and on top of that I wore a red shirt. I walked down stairs and saw the clock, it was now midday. Mum was sat on the sofa looking towards the stairs with a cup of tea in his hands, dad was sat next to him, and Yukio was on the sofa facing them. Neither one of my parents noticed me, and Yukio didn't either, so I went up behind him and warped my arms around his neck.<p>

"What the hell!" He yelled jumping up,  
>"I... Ran out of Yukio again..." I blushed. My mum looked at my dad immediately,<br>"stupid Rabbit! What are you teaching him?" Mum snapped,  
>"nothing." Dad said simply,<br>"well you must have!"  
>"Don't blame me for you looking so cute I want to devour you. While he was just conveniently watching." Dad moved his lips closer to mum,s but he pulled away.<br>"Stupid Usami genes." Mum muttered. I kissed Yukio on the cheek and let go of his neck,  
>"come on, let's go. Bye mum, bye dad," I said dragging Yukio by the hand out the house.<p>

"Where are we going for our date then?" I asked,  
>"it's a surprise." Yukio blushed, he seemed different from this morning. These sudden mood swings of his were weird. We got to the library in no time.<br>"A date to the library? What has Hiro- san been teaching you!" I said hugging Yukio, he pushed me away.  
>"Not in public you idiot! Now let's just go inside." Yukio took my hand and lead me up the massive amount of stairs that lead up to the library. He pushed open the door and a mass crowd of people were in the library, there was a book signing going on.<br>"Wow..." Suki said looking at the sheer mass of people.  
>"Maaka Ijuuin, the manga writer, is here signing things. Since you love her yaoi manga... I thought that you would want to have her sign your most prized manga." Yukio blushed, he knew that my favourite manga ever is 'I say I love you for a reason.' It has 7 volumes, and it's still ongoing, and I treasure the first volume I have since Yukio bought it for me after my parents said they wouldn't buy it because it was porn. I said that what dad writes is porn, and I read that, but in the end, Yukio bought it and gave it to me on my 14th birthday. The limited edition, gold lettered front cover, issue, only 500 were printed.<br>"I love you Yukio!" I shouted hugging him, girls looked around and squeaked, Yukio pushed me away,  
>"baka," was all he said.<br>"But I don't have the manga with me..." I said sadly, Yukio pulled out the manga from his large pocket and my eyes lit up,  
>"I stole it from your bedroom this morning. Sorry."<br>"It's OK... Let's get in the line... After this we can go to a café for some coffee." I smiled, Yukio blushed.

I don't own any of the Junjo romantica characters.

Key point, I have never mentioned that Suki is like me in the way he LOVES yaoi. Ijuuin is the last name of the manga artist who created the manga 'The Kan' in the manga, so I thought, why the hell not, he gets a kid.


End file.
